gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Back Alley Brawl
Go to the Malibu Club and find Kent Paul. Go and find the chef on Ocean Drive. Pick up his cell phone. Go to Ammu-Nation. Drive back to the hotel. }} Back Alley Brawl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Rosenberg wants Tommy to find out more information about the ambushed drug deal. Rosenberg tells Tommy to meet Kent Paul, the biggest rumor guy in the city, at the Malibu Club, where he can usually be found. Tommy meets Kent Paul, who tells Tommy about part-time chef and hitman Leo Teal, who's "been looking real pleased with himself lately". Tommy goes to an alley in Ocean Beach and beats Teal to death when he refuses to give him any information. Lance Vance then shows up and states that he too wants to find out about the deal, with his brother killed in the ambush. Three more chefs come outside and begin to chase Tommy and Lance, who go to Lance's white Infernus. Lance has Tommy drive to the Ammu-Nation store to show him where to get weapons, before returning to the Ocean View Hotel. Tommy gets out of the car with Lance saying he'll be watching Tommy, before he drives off. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Malibu Club and find Kent Paul *Go and find the chef on Ocean Drive *Beat up the chef *Pick up his cell phone *Follow Lance *Get in Lance's car *Go to Ammu-Nation *Drive back to the hotel Reward The reward for completing this mission is $ 200 and the mission Jury Fury for Ken Rosenberg is unlocked. Deaths * Leo Teal - Killed due to his possible links with the ambushed drug deal. Possible Deaths * Leo Teal associates - Can be killed after killing Leo. Transcript Post Mission Phone Call *'Caller:' Hey Leo, I think we have buyer for Diaz's merchandise. You've gotta give them a ring man, set up the deal, you know? *'Tommy Vercetti': Where are you now? *'Caller': You okay Leo? You sound kinda different. *'Tommy Vercetti': Just tell me where you are! *'Caller': Who the hell is this? Put Leo on man! *'Tommy Vercetti': Leo's gone away for a while, he left me in charge. *'Caller': Screw you, man! Gallery BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC5.jpg|Tommy Vercetti meeting Leo Teal. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC2.jpg|Lance Vance forming an alliance with Tommy Vercetti. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC3.jpg|Three chefs about to attack Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC4.jpg|Lance Vance about to drive away to find out more about the ambushed drug deal. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC6.jpg|Lance Vance and Tommy Vercetti arriving at the Ocean View Hotel. Walkthrough BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at K. Rosenberg & Co. and is greeted by Ken who immediately asks what Tommy could find out at Colonel Cortez's party. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy tells Ken that he couldn't find anything out, except that more criminals in Vice City are roaming free than imprisoned. Tommy tells Ken that they will need a lead from the streets if they want to find out who ruined a deal they took part in. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Ken tells Tommy to wait until he thinks of a person they could talk to. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|After a few moments of thinking, Ken comes up with someone from the music industry. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|The person Ken is thinking of is Kent Paul. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Ken says that Kent is well connected in the Vice City underworld, and that if anyone would know about a large amount of missing cocaine, it'd be him. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Ken also tells Tommy that Kent always hangs out at the Malibu Club. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|After learning of this information, Tommy goes out to find Kent. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy is tasked with going to the Malibu Club and meeting Kent Paul. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy on his way to the club. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy, about to walk inside. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|In the club, an english man is seen flirting with some woman. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Back at the entrance, Tommy asks one of the club's guards for an englishman. The guard points out the one flirting with the woman. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The englishman introduces himself to the woman he's flirting with as Kent Paul and says he's the "governor" there. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|As Kent continues flirting, Tommy approaches them. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy walks up to Kent and the woman and tells her to leave them alone. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|The woman walks off as Kent is left with Tommy. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy asks Kent if he is who Tommy thinks he is and introduces himself as Ken Rosenberg's friend. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Kent struggles remembering who Ken is before remembering that he is a lawyer and calls him an "ambulance chaser". BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Kent jokingly says that Ken is so terrible at his job that he could make an innocent man receive a death sentence. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Kent asks the bartender to give him and Tommy a drink. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|This joke angers Tommy who is not interested in joking and wants to get straight to the point. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy tells Kent that he is in no mood for jokes and that he lost 20 kilos of cocaine and a some money. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Kent tries to fool Tommy into thinking that he does not involve himself in drug activities. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy is not fooled by Kent and pushes him down and asks what he knows. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Kent says that he was just about to tell Tommy about a chef in Ocean Beach. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Kent says that the chef was looking really pleased with himself lately for something and that Tommy should meet him. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy says that he will check him out and tells Kent that he'll come back if he needs more information from the streets. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|As Tommy walks off, an embarrassed Kent stands up and tells Tommy that he did good for leaving, before Kent could beat him up, before asking the bartender to give him a drink and asks where the woman he was flirting with went. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy on his way to an alley behind a hotel where Kent said the chef was working. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy approaching the chef in the alley. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|The chef is talking to someone on his phone. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Upon seeing Tommy, the chef asks him what he's staring at. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Tommy ignores the chef's question and tells him to start talking. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|The chef tells Tommy that he won't talk about anything unless Tommy makes him to. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|After saying so, the chef and Tommy start brawling. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Tommy knocking the chef down. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|Tommy delivering the fatal blow. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|After beating the chef to death, Tommy decides to pick up his phone, on the off-chance that the chef's accomplices decide to give him a call. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|Tommy, after picking the phone up. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|After the brawl, Tommy is catching his breath. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|A black man wearing a white suit with a purple shirt approaches Tommy and beating the chef to death will not work. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|Tommy asks the man if he wants a beating too. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS46.jpg|The man tells him to relax, as he wants the same thing as Tommy. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS47.jpg|After Tommy asks the man what he wants, the man reveals that he is the brother of the seller that was selling Tommy and his friends cocaine and was present at it. The man once again criticizes Tommy for killing their lead to finding the men responsible. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS48.jpg|Tommy is uninterested in the man's attempts to befriend him and tells him that he didn't mean to kill the chef, before telling the man to leave him alone. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS49.jpg|The man tells Tommy that there's no need to reject him now. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS50.jpg|The man explains that they're two men in a town they don't know very well and that they should watch help each other. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS51.jpg|Tommy tells the man that he doesn't need any help as other chefs emerge from around the corner, possibly looking for their fallen friend. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS52.jpg|The man brings this to Tommy's attention and tells him to look behind. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS53.jpg|The man throws Tommy a pistol to defend himself with. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS54.jpg|Tommy points a gun at the three chefs who emerged from around the corner, keeping them controlled, while the man tells Tommy to run further down the alley. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS55.jpg|Tommy following the man down the alley. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS56.jpg|After several moments of running, the man leads Tommy to a white Infernus parked outside an entrance to an alleway and tells Tommy to get in and drive. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS57.jpg|Tommy getting into the man's Infernus. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS58.jpg|The man tells that Tommy will have to have guns if he wants to survive in Vice City. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS59.jpg|The man tells Tommy that a gun store can be found in Ocean Beach. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS60.jpg|Tommy has to drive to the gun store with the man. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS61.jpg|Tommy and the man approach the gun store. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS62.jpg|After being shown around by the man, Tommy has to come back to his hotel. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS63.jpg|Tommy and the man on their way to the hotel. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS64.jpg|Tommy parking the Infernus. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS65.jpg|After Tommy gets out, the man tells him that he'll see what he can find out about their failed deal. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS66.jpg|After telling Tommy that he'll be watching him and saying goodbye, the man drives off. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC-SS67.jpg|Mission passed. es:Pelea en el callejón trasero de:Dunkle Gassen Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 4 - Back Alley Brawl (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 4 - Back Alley Brawl|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Malibu Club cutscene is "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" by The Human League. The song can also be heard on the in-game radio station Wave 103, but is not played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay. *The song "I Melt with You" by Modern English is heard in the background of the cutscene that plays after you kill Leo, this song is not featured on a radio station and cannot be heard at any other point in game. There's a similar occurance in the opening cutscene for the mission Boomshine Saigon where the song "Burnin' for You" by Blue Öyster Cult is heard despite it not appearing at any other time in the game. *Even if the player runs over or shoots Teal without briefly confronting him first, Tommy will still express exertion in the following cutscene. The confrontation cutscene will not be played if the player decides to kill Leo. *If the player fails the mission by destroying the Infernus before Lance gets in, Lance will remain in the area, unlike other instances of the game where storyline characters instantly disappear at mission failures. He will behave like a normal NPC, and if Tommy attacks him he will fight back by shooting him. Navigation }}de:Dunkle Gassen ru:Back Alley Brawl Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City